


Status

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Livetweeting through the apocalypse sounds like a bad idea to some, but to others, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status

**@punmaster_4:** don'y forget to bundle up - 3 mins ago  
**@punmaster_4:** *don't - 45 secs ago

**@Flowrider:** hehe I won'y ;) - just now

Haha bundle up, what a joke. It's like 78 degrees and I don't own a coat. I couldn't bring myself to tell him though, he was just being thoughtful. A hard thing to be while traversing a broken world. Parental tendencies just seems to rub off on you when you're left taking care of your 2 year old sister by yourself. I think he also forget's however that I live in California. The place barely snows in the winter, but it has been getting rather cold in the morning, so he might have a point. He being _flowrider_ , a friend I made via social media. I've never met the guy in person, but he has linked me pictures and stuff. He says I can call him Sam, but I kind of like the ring of his username. It's a pun, based off of the state he grew up in (boy does he miss it) and some rapper from like 20 years back. In case you couldn't tell by my username, I like puns. I'm the master of puns, jokes, and word play. Kind of like updog... what is updog you may ask? I don't know, what's up with you?

Ha, sorry, sorry. Don't close the tab. That was bad, I know, but it's nice to keep some humor going during these dark times. Now, you might be wondering what happened, and to that I say, 'why don't you just open up a history book and find out yourself,' but that would be rude of me. It's honestly a long and confusing story, that even I don't know the true reason to. It all happened so fast. In just a month or so, the world went from doing fine to video game wasteland. Now people have been getting very sick, homes have been destroyed; the people are dropping like flies, and it's absolutely terrifying. One natural disaster after another came, wiping out major cities and locations. Even the White House is in ruins, our third Black president MIA along with her vice.

Enough of that though, I don't care to talk about it anymore. I've already seen enough of it online. Instead I'd love to talk about where I'm heading. You see, I have no driver's license (yet) and even if I did, I'm not too sure how well I'd be able to navigate through all of the big chunks of debris in the road so I've been hitchhiking it. I plan to travel over to Arizona to try and find my own family. They had left me at home to spend a week in Vegas for their anniversary. I'm hoping they're still ok. My parents are a bit technologically challenged, so no high tech cell phones for them, and since I haven't gotten a call since the disaster, I'm guessing they either lost them and don't remember my number, or have no way to charge them. At least, I'm hoping so. I've called them, multiple times and it just heads straight to voicemail. Either way, I'm making my way downtown, walking fast.

I feel my phone vibrate, and I see flowrider has liked my response. There's also a message, from someone I don't know. I pull up the message and read it. It's some weirdo with a name full of l33t speak.

**@punmaster_4** : ASL?

I roll my eyes, and respond back with

**@J4D3NRU3Z** : why yes, I do know asl, thanks for asking.

Returning back to my home screen, I check the battery, and see if anyone has called me. It's usually a no, but there's no harm in checking. Unfortunately, it was still nothing. No call from mom and dad whatsoever. Sighing, I put my phone back into my pocket and begin walking again. I'm beginning to think I should look for even a semblance of a clothing store somewhere, because I kind of feel that a jacket _would_ come useful in the long run. I could hold more stuff in the pockets, and it would probably make a good blanket in case something happens to the one in my backpack. I was lucky to have found one of our emergency backpacks in the wreckage of our home. It was unfortunate I couldn't salvage my laptop, but I guess that just means one less thing weighing me down. One of the only things keeping me sane is the fact that we also put emergency chargers in the bags as well. My idea! So, as long as I can find an outlet, I can keep in touch with everyone, who's able to keep in touch that is.

I've got about 50 percent battery left, that should last me a few hours if I quit meddling around with wannabe trolls. It's honestly a relief that I'm not truly alone though. As long as I've got my friends still out there, I think... I'll be ok.


End file.
